


Twilights know

by bluehorserunning



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorserunning/pseuds/bluehorserunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good sense of smell tells one things about the world that people with only eyes never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilights know

Tags always knew who was with who. They could smell one person's presence on another: a hug leaves a lingering trace for hours, and sex has its own smell as well. Worick might have fooled the normals in town - most importantly, his clients - by asking Nicolas to accompany Alex and claim a relationship with her, but none of the Twilights in Ergastulum were fooled for a second after meeting any of them. Alex did not smell like Nicolas; Nicolas did not smell like Alex. Alex and Worick, on the other hand, frequently smelled of each other, though Alex didn't smell of sex. 

Nicolas, of course, knew all of this. He participated in the charade for Worick's sake, and it never occurred to him to wonder if Worick knew that every Twilight in town knew that he wasn't sleeping with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I never got the sense that Alex was going to end up with Nicolas, her curiosity and his compassion notwithstanding.


End file.
